


Life With The Partial Artificial Redhead

by TinyUmbrellas



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, F/M, First Time, High School, Horror, Movie: Scream 4 (2011), Rory Culkin, Sex, charlie walker - Freeform, ghostface - Freeform, scream, stab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyUmbrellas/pseuds/TinyUmbrellas
Summary: EXTREMELY SEXUALLY GRAPHIC. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS. Everyone has always been obsessed with Sydney and her friends. It's been a decade since the first massacre, and Charlie is tired of living in the shadows of Woodsboro, unknown and unseen. All he wants is his own 15 minutes of fame. He wants everyone to know his name, to love and adore him. He has spent years wanting to be the survivor and the hero. All he wants is to be the loved one. It seems nearly impossible, but what happens when he meets a certain girl that makes him that he already is those things.





	1. The Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave kudos on this. And if you enjoyed it, please leave comments.

Charlie had to get out of this classroom NOW. It was as though the teacher was daring him to kill himself right then and there. Fifth period was always boring, but today was an entirely different level of suckage. Hearing the teacher talk about logarithms was nothing short of torture. Unless he could eat it, he didn’t care much about what a logarithmic pattern was or how he could potentially use it, in a job that he’d never even want.

“You’re a logarithm.” He grumbled to himself, half aware that he was speaking aloud.

“Mr. Walker? Did you have something to add?” Mr. Jaymes is a bitch. He took any opportunity to embarrass and humiliate his students. Charlie was over it. Howard Jaymes has been teaching calculus for 20 years and hated kids as much as they did him.

“Yes... Uh, can I go to the restroom?” Charlie got up from his desk and left without even waiting to hear an answer. He didn’t even care if he got detention.

He wandered the halls and found himself standing in front of the east second-floor vending machine. He had no real memory of walking that far away, but as long as he was there, he may as well get something. The barbecue chips had been taunting him to buy them all day anyway, so this seemed like a perfect opportunity.

Charlie dug in his pockets.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” All he wanted was these stupid fucking chips, and he was a whole dollar short. The boy hit the plexiglass with an open palm. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone. The boy looked to the left of the machine and saw that he was indeed being watched.

“Hey, you’re Charlie Walker right?” A short girl stepped forward and leaned against the machine. “Here, I have a dollar.” She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a crisp, neatly folded one, and handed it to him.

“Err... yeah that’s me. Who’s asking?”

“Oh, my name is Leah Oliver. I’m in Cinema Club with you.” She smiled warmly at him. “...And in 2nd-hour history.” He could have sworn that he saw the girl blush.

“Oh, yeah?” Charlie unfolded the dollar and leaned against the machine, his shirt sleeve wrinkling against the glass. “Yeah, I’m Charlie.”

“Awesome,” she smiled again and her bangs fell across her face, and she giggled again. “I actually wanted to talk to you.”

Charlie fed the machine Leah’s dollar and put in his own quarter. C7 the best and only real selection. A8 was tempting, but no one wanted beef jerky breath while talking to a girl, even if she was a stranger. F3 would have been his first choice, but like always, it was empty.

“Why’s that?” How had he never seen this girl before? She seemed like the type that would stick out. He took note of her novelty Night of the Living Dead shirt. It was tight, showing off her curves.

“It’s nothing really, I just wanted to te…” RIIIIING! The bell interrupted their chat.

She stepped forward towards the boy. “Hey meet me here after school? We should hang out. I’ll buy food!” Leah smiled and reached out to squeeze his shoulder and turned on her heels to sprint down the hall to her next class.

  
•••

  
After the final bell had rung, Charlie was making his way to the vending machine. The remaining two periods seemed to take much longer than usual, but now that they were over time seemed to race as quickly as his pulse. Who WAS this girl anyway and how had he never noticed her before. Leah Oliver… how had he never met her before? Or had he and he just didn’t remember?

He could see Leah sitting by the vending machine. Her back pressed against the side, reading an old script of The Hills Have Eyes. A highlighter cap dangled from her lips as she furiously traced lines in her book. A thing like that must have cost her a fortune. Original scripts don’t come cheap.

“Hey,” Charlie stood in front of the girl, offering his hand down to her to help her to her feet. Leah shoved the script and the highlighter in her bag. “What did you want to do?” Leah grabbed his hand and hopped up.

“I can’t tell you now, it will ruin the surprise! I mean, c’mon, where’s your sense of adventure?” She laughed and grabbed his shirt sleeve and darted through the hall, pulling him close behind her. He tried not to step on the backs of her shoes as he trotted to keep up with the tiny horror geek. They weaved in and out of the crowd, downstairs and out to her car. Leah let go of Charlie’s shirt and threw her bag in the back of her black Toyota Highlander.

“Here, gimme your bag Cinema Boy.” Leah tossed his Jansport in the back and motioned for him to get in. “Come on, hop in!”

They were driving down Mt. Olive Ln. when Leah spoke. “So, I was thinking we could get some ice cream or something?” She turned the radio on.

“Uh sure.”

 

 


	2. Trve Kvlt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave me kudos, and bookmark my story to see new chapters!

Leah had parked on the outskirts of Woodsboro that overlooked Lake Wagner. The two were sitting in the back seat, having pushed the front seats all the way up so they could comfortably eat their ice cream and talk face to face.    
  
“So...” Charlie broke the silence as he worked on his double scoop cone.    
  
“So,” Leah smiled at him. “I think you’re really cute, and I couldn’t think of a cool way to ask you out, so...” she gestured with her frosty cup. … “ice cream.”    
  
“You think I’m cute? Me? Charlie Walker?” Charlie was taken back at her boldness. There was a chuckle in his voice, and Leah grinned. 

  
“Uh, yes. You’re smart, and beyond handsome and you clearly have amazing taste in music and movies.” She gestured to his Mayhem shirt, hidden beneath his open plaid flannel. “Besides, I’ve only been lusting after you since freshman year. So, basically, it’s been an eternity in adolescent years. I’ve just been too shy to say anything. I mean, rejection sucks, what if you had turned me down?” Leah was nervous. What if she had said the wrong thing.    
  
“Wait, you know Mayhem? I don’t know anyone else who likes black metal.” Charlie couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was. Leah had big blue eyes that were framed in sharp black eyeliner, fair skin, and dark hair swirled with whisps of crimson. He made a mental note of her lips. They had the perfect Elizabeth Taylor shape. How could she possibly think he’d, or anoelse for that matter would reject her affection? 

 

Now that he thought about it, she could star in one of the movies she loved so much. The beautiful, geeky girl always lived into the end? Often, even appearing in the sequels.    
  
“Of course I do. What do you take me for?” Leah bent to the front of her car to retrieve her phone, careful not to yank the aux cord to hard.    
  
He tried, although not very hard, not to look at how her shirt rode up as she was bent forward. Charlie stiffened a bit in his seat.    
  
“Okay Cinema Boy, are you ready? Ready for the evil?” Leah sat back pressing herself in the corner between the door and the seat so she could face Charlie, and made a claw-like gesture. “For the metal.”    
  
Charlie laughed and made the same black metal gesture. “Haha, kvlt!”    
  
Nuclear Alchemy by Watain played through the speakers and the two head banged, their hair wild and flying. Charlie and Leah bother laughed and tried not to spill their ice cream.    
  
When the song was over, they both slumped back against the doors and laughed. “See, wasn’t that amazing? Such a good band.” Leah extended her legs, resting her right calf on Charlie’s leg. 

  
“Watain is pretty great,” He said, looking at the wild-haired girl. “I know they have a bad reputation and all, but they’re still amazing. No one in this town likes anything fun.”    
  
They talked, headbanged, and listened to music for a few hours. They had only been in the car for a short time, but they had talked about so much. Favorite food, movies, music, world views… all that jazz. Nothing was off limits. They both had smiles on their faces, and time seemed to stop. Leah had thought he was cute before, but now he was looking downright delicious. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Suddenly she got the urge to kiss him. To press her body against his, to feel him, to taste him. Leah gulped and glanced at the clock. 

  
“Oh shit, it’s almost 7!” Leah scrambled to get into the front seat. “Put your number in my phone?”    
  
Charlie clambered up behind her and grabbed her cell.    
  
“Nice wallpaper.” The girl, the avid horror fan that she is, had a vintage poster of The Birds as her lock screen.    
  
“So, where do you live?” She backed away from the lake parking and sped down the road.    
  
“Uh, 8289 Laurel Ave. The big beige and blue house... it’s near the Shell station and the Mulaney Diner.” Charlie was entering his number to her phone. He opened up the camera to take a picture to use as his contact photo.    
  
“No shit?” Charlie lived directly behind her, and one house over. She could see the roof of the big Victorian from her bedroom window upstairs. “You live right behind me. I’m on California Ln. The big grey brick house.”    
  
“Really? That’s uh, that’s pretty close. I wish I had known.” The boy then used her phone to text himself and dropped the phone in the cup holder.    
  
“Oh yeah?” Leah blushed and smiled. “Why’s that?”    
  
“We could have met way before now.”    
  


Leah wished that she had known too. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave me kudos, and bookmark my story to see new chapters!


	3. Free Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave me kudos, and bookmark my story to see new chapters!

Leah arrived home to find that her parents and brother were gone. As she entered the kitchen, she found a note on the counter.  
  
**_Leah,_ ** ****__  
**_Your father and I are taking your brother to Seyersville. He has his wrestling competition tomorrow morning. We will be back Sunday afternoon._ ** ****__  
****__  
**_There is cash in the envelope under the cutlery tray in the top drawer, and I have gotten some of your favorite snacks. Look in the fridge._ ** ****__  
****__  
**_We love you, honey. Call if you need us._ ** ****__  
**_Mom_ ** ****  
  
She had completely forgotten about Drew’s competition. Not that she cared for high school sports, but she would have at least said goodbye and wished him luck. Leah, although not a sports fan, loved watching wrestling on the USA channel.

Her brother always teased her about her love for the WWE, but Leah couldn’t help herself. She loved the theatrical aspect of the show. The New Day, Becky Lynch, Drew McIntyre, Goldberg... they were all so amazing to her.  
  
•••  
  
Leah had only been home for a couple of hours, but without the hubbub from her family, she was bored. Having already changed out of her school clothes, she lay on her bed. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she wished Charlie was there. So the girl reached for her phone and texted the boy.  
  
_Leah: Hey Cinema Boy! What are you doing tonight?_  
  
_Charlie: I have some homework from Perrick. How’s home? Did you get into trouble for being late?_  
  
_Leah: Nah, my parents are gone. Took my brother to his dumb wrestling match._  
  
_Charlie: I’m glad you didn’t get busted. My parents are gone too. They left for some retreat for thriving middle-aged parents living in suburbia. They should be back Monday though._  
  
_Leah: I want to go to a retreat. Speaking of wanting things, do you want to come over? I don’t like being home alone at night. It IS Woodsboro after all. And to be honest, I might kinda miss you already._  
  
_Charlie: Yeah, sure. I’ll be over soon. 😗_

_Leah: Sounds good. Have you eaten?_

_Charlie: Not yet. You?_  
  
_Leah: Nope. Don’t you dare eat a thing, Charlie Walker. Arrive hungry ASAP. 🍕 😊_  
  
She ignored the flutter in her heart from seeing Charlie’s kiss emoji. It may have just been a joke.

 

Leah left her phone on the bed and ran to her mirror. Charlie would be here soon and she looked like... well, her. She didn’t look bad per se, just not the way she would want. The girl quickly filled in her brows, touched up her makeup and sprayed herself down with her favorite perfume.    
  
She had changed out of her school clothes and was sporting a black tank top, some pajama shorts that were a little too short, but still very soft, and a pair of mismatched socks. One was yellow and had tacos with cat heads and tails, the other was a fiery red and had avocados, shrimp, and tomatoes in a confetti storm of ceviche. Thank god there was clean laundry downstairs. Leah headed to the laundry room for some yoga pants.

 

As she walked downstairs, she was sure to turn all the lights on. Hopefully making the house more inviting. It already smelled good, as her mom owned her own candle and incense store that she ran from home. As it happened, there were several candles lit in her own room at the moment. All Egyptian Musk, as it was her favorite.

 

The girl didn’t even make it to the laundry room for her good butt pants before there was a knock on the door.  
  
“Fuck,” she scrambled through the house, turning on lights as she went. “HOLD ON A SEC. BE RIGHT THERE.” She halted at the door as she looked in the mirror.  
  
Leah pulled the black elastic out of her hair and shook it out. She quickly adjusted her boobs, smiled at her reflection and opened the door.  
  
“Charlie Walker, as I live and breathe” Leah feigned a soft southern accent, smiling at her new friend. The sun was setting behind him, throwing brilliant oranges and reds across the sky.

  
“Well I do declare, it’s so lovely to see you Miss. Leah.” Charlie was quick on his feet and responded in kind.  
  
“Aye! Come on in!” Leah was sure to lock all three locks on the door and gestured for him to follow her up to her room.  
  
The house felt warmer with him there, several steps behind her. She had had a crush on him for years now, but she never imagined that he’d be here in her home. In her bedroom. Or staring at her ass as she walked up the stairs.  
  
“You said to come hungry.” Charlie stood in the middle of her room, taking in all the posters. Leah’s wall was covered with movie posters, Fangoria magazine clippings, and a huge Darkthrone Transylvanian Hunger flag. Her room was painted a deep crimson color; almost a blood red, that matched the silk sheets peeking out from beneath her black bedspread. He was sure that she had done it on purpose, the same way he had insisted on carpeting his own room with a large plush red rug. There were lots of sweet-smelling lit candles, and sticks of incense littered the shelves.  The yellow light from her lamps and from her flickering candles gave off somewhat of a romantic vibe, which he was completely fine with.  
  
“Sit with me? I’m gonna order a pizza. You should help me pick the toppings!” Leah plopped down and patted a spot on the bed next to her as she pulled out, and opened her thin silver laptop.  
  
“Should we get extra cheese?” Charlie leaned in closer to the screen to inspect the menu. There were so many good options to choose from. Marco’s Famous Za was a popular place. One of the only restaurants that had a 5-star yelp review and free delivery on Fridays and weekends.  
  
“So one extra cheese, one bbq buffalo chicken, and an order of breadsticks? Leah was furiously clicking away. “We should get the giant soft cookie za too, extra icing of course.” The cookie za was like the traditional cookie cake, but even better. The icing was housemade, and the chocolate chips where artisan.  
  
“That sounds super good, dude. Let’s do it.” Charlie pulled his wallet out of his pocket and opened it to pull out some cash.  
  
“I got this, no worries!” She pushed his hand down. “If you really want to help, come down to the kitchen with me and help me bring up drinks!” Leah clicked complete order and hopped to her feet, gesturing for him to follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave me kudos, and bookmark my story to see new chapters!


	4. The Texas Chainsaw Dickssacre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave me kudos, and bookmark my story to see new chapters!

“No, shit but Gunnar Hansen is still the OG. Leatherface can be reinvented thousands of times but nothing will ever come close to the original.”    
  
Pizza boxes, greasy napkins, bottles of Gatorade and crushed sprite cans littered the floor. Charlie and Leah were sitting side by side, backs pressed against her headboard as they watched the 1974 classic, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. The Cookie Za box pen across their laps. They had already watched that weeks Smackdown, some old reruns of Supernatural, and now they were having a horror marathon. 

 

“The classics are just as good,” Leah was emphatic that the 2003 remake was even better than the original movie. “But this one… it’s scarier and bloodier. You can’t argue with that!” She playfully pushed his shoulder as he leaned forward to grab a slice of the cookie pie.    
  
“The remake is never better than the original!” The cookie slipped from his hand, and he knew what was going to happen as soon as it left his fingers. The slice landed face down on Leah’s black comforter. “Shit, I’m so sorry!” He scrambled to pick it up and flung it in back in the box. There were no napkins left and his hand and fingers were covered in thick, sweet, buttercream frosting.    
  
“Shit, shit, shit.” He moved to stand up, but Leah put her hand on his arm.   
  
“Wait, I wanna try something.” Her voice was extra soft, almost like velvet. It ticked his ears and wrapped him up. She turned her body so that she was facing him. The small girl ran her hands down his toned forearm and she grabbed his hand. “Just stay still, okay?”    
  
Charlie turned his body to mirror hers. Leah brought his hand, palm facing her body, to her lips. She looked into his big blue eyes, and slowly let her lips close over the tip of his middle finger.    
  
Charlie’s breath hitched in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. Leah closed her eyes as she took his finger into her mouth, and ran the tongue down his middle finger, and back up his ring finger, tasting the frosting on his skin.    
  
Her eyes fluttered open to see him looking back at her, eyes hooded. She smiled slightly, letting her teeth graze his skin. He made a move to pull his hand back, but Leah smiled at him mischievously, pulled his hand back to her mouth, and began sucking his index finger. Leah’s tongue teased and traced patterns up and down his finger, and she sucked lightly. He watched as his finger was pulled in and out by her lips. There were seconds where he could feel the back of her throat, but she didn’t flinch. It was as though she took it as a challenge to one-up herself.    
  
Charlie swallowed hard. He couldn’t hold back anymore, no matter how hard he tried. It’s like he lost control almost. Frankly, he was surprised he made it this far. He pulled his hand away, grabbed her face and kissed her.    
  
As soon as his lips met hers, he could feel her sigh into his tongue. She tasted sweet, like violets and cream and he wanted to eat her right up. Every sweet drop of her, he wanted to himself. Charlie kicked the pizza box to the floor and wrapped his arms around her, laying her down as lowered himself on top of her.    
  
He could feel himself sinking between her thighs, as she tangled her legs in his, bringing her knees up so she runs her feet down the backs of his calves. She moaned softly into the kiss, as she used her thighs to push him closer to her.    
  
“Fuck.” It came out as a breathy whisper as she pulled away from Charlie’s lips to push off his flannel. Kissing along his neck and jawline. The boy sat back on his knees and pulled his over shirt off, dropping it next to the bed on top of all the trash from their dinner.    
  
Leah looked up at him, and grabbed a fist full of his Mayhem shirt and pulled him down, bringing his lips down on hers as he kissed him hard. He ran his hand down her left thigh starting at her knee, feeling her skin, and wanting to touch more of it.    
  
Leah gasped into the kiss and bucked her hips up into his, as she ran her hands up to the back of his shirt and over the soft, smooth skin of his back. Charlie moaned softly and ground his hips down into hers and he ran his hand up her side, thumb passing by the outline of her breast as he cupped her face and tilted her head back, deepening their kiss.    
  
Leah’s hands traveled under his shirt, now exploring his chest and stomach. Fingers tracing along his toned abdomen and then tracing the line where his pale skin met his waistband. It was Charlie’s turn to gasp, and Leah took the opportunity to bite his bottom lip and suck gently.    
  
“So sexy.” He barely got the words out. Charlie began to roll his hips is a slow rhythm into hers, as they made out. He made a point to taste every inch of her mouth that he could reach, as her tongue danced with his. Leah arched her back and pushed his shirt up around his chest, allowing her hands to wander over his skin. Charlie sat back and frantically pulled his shirt off, as Leah did the same.    
  
His eyes bulged in his head as he saw her remove her shirt and rip off her bra. He wanted to stay in that position longer so he could just take in the whole image before him. He wanted to see her breasts, look at her nipples, watch as her chest moved up and down with her breathing... but he couldn’t.    
  
Charlie collapsed onto her, kissing the girl hard and reaching up underneath him to caress one of her breasts. He could feel her grinding up onto him, and he broke their kiss.    
  
“Why’d you stop?” Leah could barely keep her eyes open. She wanted to close them and feel his tongue playing with hers. She wanted to feel his body pressed against her bare skin. All of his skin, all over her. Hands touching and exploring her.    
  
“Shhh...” Charlie pressed his finger against her lips. He wrapped his arms around her rolled over, pulling him over on top of him. He kissed her neck, nibbling and sucking gently as he made a trail of tiny marks down to her chest. Leah whimpered and moaned Charlie’s name.    
  
“Fuck, Charlie.”    
  
Charlie bucked his hips up into hers, hard as he let his hands traveled down her sides and cupped her ass. A guttural groan dredged it’s way up from deep inside of Charlie. He pushed her up towards his mouth and caught her left breast in his mouth. Leah was powerless. All she could do is moan Charlie’s name and grind herself against his hard cock separated by their pants.    
  
She wanted Charlie so badly. He flicked his tongue over her nipple and sucked every time she moaned his name. Charlie was a virgin just like Leah, but he had seen enough porn to know what to do. He had no idea that Leah had ideas of her own.    
  
Leah pulled away and sat up, straddling his narrow hips. She looked down at him and giggled.    
  
“Fuck, I want you.” Charlie reached up with both hands and fondled her breasts. Kneading and massaging them. Letting his thumbs trace circles around her hardening nipples.   
  
“You should take your pants off, Charlie.” Leah got off his lap and stood to her feet. She stretched and pulled her shorts and panties down around her ankles and stepped out of them. Charlie fumbled with his belt buckle and zipper but quickly shimmied out of his baggy ripped jeans, and orange boxers.  His hard cock curved up nicely towards his belly button, and rested on his hips ready and waiting for her.    
  
Leah climbed back on top of him, careful to leave his cock between his hips and her wet and dripping pussy. Leah began rocking rhythmically against his dick, sliding her pussy back and forth along his lengthy shaft. Charlie’s eyes rolled back in his head as he put his hands on her hips pulling her in the rhythm she chose.    
  
Leah looked down to make eye contact with him. Looking into eyes, and grinding him while biting her lip and cupping her own breasts. Charlie bucked his hips up hard.    
  
“Oh fuck. Yeah, oh my God.” He was now grinding up onto her. Leah grabbed one of his hands and brought it up to her lips. She took his middle and index finger and began to suck his fingers again.    
  
His eyes rolled back in his head, as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Charlie had jerked off this morning in the shower, thinking about some girl named Kirby. But now there was no other girl on earth. It was probably a good thing though, it kept him from cumming all over his own stomach while this beautiful girl was all but riding his magnum cock. He could feel her move but didn’t register what was happening until he felt her lips close over his dick. He moaned loudly and bucked up into her mouth.    
  
Leah didn’t even flinch. She had never had a gag reflex and now it was finally coming in handy. The girl moaned around the head of his cock as she worked him hard. Licking, sucking, slurping... swirling her tongue over the head. Charlie grabs her hair and pushed her mouth up and off of his cock, glistening with saliva and precum. She giggled.    
  
“M... my t..turn.” He flipped them over and as soon as her back hit the bed, Charlie kissed and nibbled his way down her body and when he got to her hips, he gently kissed her thighs, and kissed her pussy. Careful to suck her clit gently before letting his tongue venture out of his mouth and taste her, he did all he could to make her moaned his name again. The quick flicks of his tongue and long steady licks made Leah quake. He continued to bury his face between her legs, and slowly inserted his finger into her very wet, quivering pussy.    
  
Charlie moved his finger in and out of her as he licked her even more. He pulled his face away to nibble at her thighs as he ticked her g-spot, beckoning with the ‘come here’ finger motion.    
  
“Charlie!” Leah almost screamed as she ran her fingers through his long hair. “Charlie, please fuck me.” That was all he needed to hear. Charlie pulled away from her hips and met her lips, kissing her deeply.    
  
“I love that I can taste myself on your lips.” Leah sucked his lips and his tongue, tasting herself on him. Charlie moaned, low and bit her lip. 

  
“Do... do you have protection?” He asked her. 

  
“No.” Leah’s face fell. “I’m a virgin. I’ve never had to buy any before.” She wished she had condoms but it was too late now. They were too naked to care.    
  
“I am too.” Charlie cupped her face in his hand. “I’ll pull out.”    
  
“Promise?”  Leah looked into his eyes, searching for some sign that he would do as he said.    
  
“I promise.” He kissed her again. Slowly letting his body droop onto hers. Wrapping his arms around her, and holding her tightly as his tongue found itself dancing with hers again.    
  
Charlie held himself up with one elbow, then with his free hand reached down and rubbed her pussy, feeling how wet she was. Then he grabbed his cock, stroked it a few times and leveled the head with her vagina.    
  
Charlie moved slowly, pushing himself into her as gently as he could.    
  
“Charlie,” Leah hissed when his dick entered her. “Can we stop for a sec?”  He didn’t want to hurt her, and he halted, dick hard and ready buried deep inside of her. If he was being honest with himself, he wanted to stay in this moment forever. Touching her, feeling her, tasting her. Everything about Leah was addicting. Even her scent was intoxicating and sweet, and Charlie was under her spell.    
  
“Are you alright?” Charlie held himself up on his elbows and bumped his nose against hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, while his hair tickled her ears and neck. “I’m okay, I’m ready.” Leah looked up at him and bit his bottom lip. Pulling it into her mouth and sucking gently. When she let go there was a soft suction pop. Charlie obliged her and began slowly sliding in and out of her.

 

He fell into a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of her as she moaned softly.  Soon Leah began to grind his hips with the ebb and flow of Charlie’s strokes. She moaned his name loudly as she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to her, while the screams of Leatherface’s victims perished filtered quietly through the speakers.    
  


“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” She moaned loudly as he thrust into her. “Charlie, I’m gonna cum all over your cock baby.” Leah screamed his name. 

 

“You feel so good. So fucking good.” Charlie rolled onto his back and pulled Leah on top of him. She sat back, putting her hands on his stomach to hold herself up. Charlie loved the way Leah looked on top of his cock. Her perky breasts bounced on her chest as she rode him, and her mouth hung open as she moaned his name. “I’m gonna cum.” He pumped real hard as fast for about ten seconds and then he reached climax. 

 

Leah scrambled off of him as he jerked away, spilling his cum all over his stomach and chest. She grabbed her shirt from next to the bed, and mopped the white, sticky sperm off of Charlie’s chest, and then collapsed next to him.    
  
They lay together in Leah’s bed, the sheets loosely covering their hips. Leah laid her head on his chest, as he wrapped his arm around her tightly. 

 

“Charlie? Will you stay with me tonight?” Leah clung to him, tracing the outline of his abs with her fingers.    
  


“You want me to stay with you? Really?” Charlie looked over at her. He wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t used to positive attention, and he wasn’t used to being looked at through the eyes of a girl in any way other than an annoyance. 

 

“Yes. I don’t want to say goodbye yet.” She almost looked sad. Charlie stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. 

 

“I won’t leave. I’ll be here as long as you want me to be.” He kissed her forehead. “That was amazing by the way. You’re… you’re amazing.” He used his thumb and intel finger to tilt her face up and kissed her. Softly this time, instead of frenzied and filled with desire. Leah wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he turned towards her. 

 

They lay like that for a while, talking and kissing and cuddling until Leah sat up. 

 

“Want to shower?” She stood up, an beckoned for Charlie to follow her. “I’ll run to Drew’s room and grab some sweats for you. Will you blow out the candles?” Leah bounded out of the room and disappeared into the darkness. 

 

Charlie pushed himself up and out of her bed and began to blow out the candles. As he walked around her room, he looked at the pictures on her dresser. In one, Leah sat on the floor, with three Furbys in her lap. The date in the corner said that it was taken in 1999. In another, she was wearing stage makeup and fake blood, clothes torn and tastefully showing off her thin body. This one was more recent, maybe even within the school year. He felt his dick twitch between his legs at the sight of her covered in blood. 

 

“You ready?” Leah appeared in her doorway. “I’ve got some clean sweats for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave me kudos, and bookmark my story to see new chapters!


	5. Rub-a-dub-dub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave me kudos, and bookmark my story to see new chapters!

The soft plush carpet silenced their footsteps as they made their way down the hallway and even though they were alone, Charlie couldn’t help but cover himself, using both hands. He had a larger than average penis, and though he had never really inspected anyone else’s hardware, He still knew. Sometimes Robbie would change in front of him, and he got glimpses. 

 

“Towels are in here,” Leah said opening the cabinet and handing him two clean grey towels. “These should be good. Can you turn the water on?” 

 

Charlie closed the lid to the toilet and set the towels neatly on top. 

 

“Sure thing. How hot do you like your water?” 

 

“Steamy, but not super hot. Please set it to whatever you’re comfortable with though.” Leah pulled more towels out of the cabinet and laid out a bath mat in front of the sliding shower door. “Go ahead and get in.” She locked the door and turned the fan on as Charlie climbed in. Leah took off her necklaces and put them in the bathroom drawer next to her razors and a box of tampons. 

 

“Go ahead and take the water first.” She said as she climbed past him into the shower, sliding the door closed behind her. 

 

“Ahh, the water feels so nice.” Charlie shampooed his hair as the water cascaded down on his naked body. Water droplets bounced off of his shoulders and left thin trails down his chest. 

 

Leah stared at him. He had a nice body, though you’d never know it based on the baggy clothes he always wore. Charlie’s abs and chest were defined, but not beefy, and his arms and legs were toned. She couldn’t help herself, Leah reached out and touched him. 

 

She pressed both of her hands against his chest and ran them down his torso. Her fingers splayed out as she felt his skin, slick with running shampoo suds and water. 

 

“You have such a sexy body, Charlie Walker.” Leah stepped forward and put her hands on his hips, as she pressed her lips to his chest. He tasted like her strawberry shampoo. 

 

“You really think so?” The boy rubbed his eyes and opened them slowly as to not get soap caught in his eyes. “You really think I’m sexy?” 

 

“The sexiest guy I’ve ever seen.” She kissed his neck and smiled. “I’ve just been too shy to talk to you. Besides, I thought that you’d have a girlfriend for sure.” 

 

“Why would you think that?” 

 

“Because you’re so cool. You’re run the Cinema Club, you’re smart, you’re funny, and you have such good taste in everything. Plus you’re really cute.” 

 

The girl slid past him, into the water. She turned to face Charlie and tipped her head back, letting the water soak her hair and body. The red dye that was in her hair flowed down her pale body like blood with the warm water from the shower head. It was Charlie’s turn to stare. He didn’t know why, but he felt the sudden urge to sink his teeth into her. Into her skin so hard she bled. 

 

The boy had no desire to hurt her, but the sight of her red shining body made him swoon. He could feel his dick hardening between his legs, curving up to his bellybutton. Charlie waited until the girl had washed the shampoo out of her hair before he made a move. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

 

Charlie hadn’t noticed until now how short she was. He would be surprised if she was even 5 feet tall. He himself stood at only 5’6”, but she was still very small even compared to him. 

 

They stood like that for several minutes, holding each other in the downpour of water. Leah looked up at him and kissed him before turning into the water and lathering herself with soap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave me kudos, and bookmark my story to see new chapters!


	6. Afterglow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave me kudos, and bookmark my story to see new chapters!

It was 6:30 in the morning and Charlie woke up to see Leah still asleep next to him, arm draped over his stomach. She was just as pretty now with her messy hair, and without her makeup. The girl scrunched up her face and buried it in the pillow as if she could tell he was thinking about her. He chuckled softly to himself and turned his body to face her. 

 

Almost unconsciously, he reached out and stroked her hair. The pale, foggy morning light filtered through her cracked blinds, and the breeze that came in through her screen was cool. He almost wished he had his shirt on, but then again he liked having it off. Leah stirred. 

 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Charlie had a certain rasp to his voice. “How’d you sleep?” 

 

Leah propped herself up on her elbows and sat up. 

 

“Great, how about you handsome?” She hopped out of bed and pulled an oversized sweatshirt over her head. “Want some coffee?” 

 

“Sure, do you have any creamer by chance?” Charlie pulled himself out of bed, grey sweatpants hanging low on his hips. Leah could see the outline of his cock, morning wood at it’s finest. She smiled coyly. 

 

“Sure thing.” 

 

They made their way downstairs, bringing the trash from the previous night down with them. 

 

“The creamer is in the fridge. Green bottle. It’s Irish cream.” Leah had dumped the trash in the big can by the pantry and fiddled with the coffee maker. She yawned and hoisted herself up onto the counter.

 

“So, last night was amazing.” Charlie leaned against the island counter across from her. “You were… incredible.” 

 

“Really?” She blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear. “You were the incredible one.” Leah beckoned him forward and grabbed his hands, lacing their fingers together, and smiled. 

 

The coffee maker chipped loudly, signaling that the morning brew was ready. Leah turned slightly and pulled two coffee cups out of the cabinet. She hopped down and poured two piping glasses of joe, careful to leave plenty of room for creamer. 

 

Charlie chuckled and snaked his arm around her waist. “God, I have the biggest fucking crush on you.” He kissed her temple. 

 

“And I on you.” Leah handed her cup to Charlie and opened the bread drawer. She pulled out a plastic tray of jumbo muffins and tilted her head towards the stairs. 

 

She was careful to walk up the stairs with a little extra swing in her hips so he could get an eyeful of her panties under her giant hoodie. 

 

“So,” they sat down on her bed with their coffee and breakfast. “You down to watch some tv?” Leah clicked the remote and put on some old cartoons. 

 

“Surferf fing.” Charlie had a mouthful of muffin. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until now. Last night was the most amazing night he’d ever had but, he never thought that sex would make him so famished. 

 

She chuckled at him as she drank her coffee. “I think I’m going to get dressed.” Leah put the cup on her nightstand and climbed out of bed. 

 

The girl stripped off her sweatshirt and panties. Though she had put on a clean pair last night after their shower, she still changed into a pair of black Victoria Secret thong panties. They had a thick elastic waistband, almost like designer boxer briefs. 

 

“You look cute.” He said as she pulled a bralette over her head. She looked at her reflection and frowned slightly while jiggling her boobs in her bra. “I swear there is nothing wrong with you.” He crumpled up his second muffin wrapper, drained his coffee, and leaned back against her headboard, fingers linked behind his head. She smiled and winked at him. 

 

Leah pulled a pair of black leggings up her legs and jiggled it up over her butt, mostly to put on a little show for Charlie. Her butt was, in her opinion, her best asset. Partly because of the pun, and partly because though she was slender and small, she had an ass pornstars pay to get. 

 

“Do you want a shirt to wear or anything?” Leah plopped down on the bed next to Charlie while pulling a black band tank over her head. “I have some you could wear. Or do you need to go home?” 

 

“No, I mean I could but I much rather stay with you.” Charlie pulled his hair up and secured it with an elastic black band from around his wrist. Leah, now holding her coffee leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “We could both go over to my house and I could change and brush my teeth. If you’re down to go that.” 

 

“Sure! We can go now if you want.” 

 

“That works. Then we’ll come straight back.” Charlie stood and stretched, and found his shirt on the floor. “Maybe we could spend the weekend together?” He was nervous asking, but he was also sure that she’d say yes. 

 

“I’d love that.” She made no effort to hide her smile this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave me kudos, and bookmark my story to see new chapters!


	7. Alone With A Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave me kudos, and bookmark my story to see new chapters!

Leah sat on Charlie’s bed and played with the hem of her shirt. She looked around his room as he changed his clothes and underwear, toothbrush hanging from his lips. His room was very similar to hers, horror posters on the wall and a stack of Fangoria magazines next to his bed. She picked one up and opened it. 

 

Underneath the Fangoria, was a small stack of pornography. She could imagine Charlie laying on top of his covers, naked and jerking off. The idea of him touching himself and feeling pleasure made her mind race . There was a small jerk behind her navel, and she put the magazine down. 

 

“Ready to go?” Charlie came back into the room, holding a ziplock baggie, housing his toothbrush, floss and toothpaste. He shoved it into his backpack with a change of clothes. 

 

“Sure,” Leah smiles and hopped off the bed making her way to the door. “Let’s head out. I was thinking I could cook dinner or something, so when we get back, we could drive to the market…” 

 

Charlie grabbed her waist and turned her around. 

 

“Before we go,” he backed her gently into the door and kissed her. Then, he got down on his knees and pulled her leggings around her knees. 

 

Charlie kissed her pussy through her panties, then let his tongue lick up and down her slit, wetting the fabric as he went. He used his thin fingers and pulled the crotch of her thong aside, and kissed her tight wet lips again before letting his tongue play with her clit and worm inside of her. 

 

Leah moaned and grabbed his hair and thrust against his tongue, lips, and chin. Every nerve in her body was melting into nothing. His hands traveled up legs and massaged her ass. Charlie stopped long enough to tuck his slender fingers into her waistband and pull the panties and leggings down around her ankles. He then went back to eating her tight pussy out. 

 

He honestly didn’t know what he was doing, but she seemed to react so well that she didn’t question his actions. Leah’s knees buckled and she was pulling his hair. He knew she was about to cum, and he himself felt like he was going to explode in his clean pants. A few seconds later she did just that. 

 

“Fuck,” she gasped, sliding down the door and plopping her bare ass on the floor. “That was amazing.” 

 

Charlie stripped off his jeans and underwear, to put on a clean pair of boxers that weren’t wet with precum. Leah stood and stepped out of her panties and put them in her bag.

 

“You’re amazing.” Charlie smiles and blew a kiss across the room, throwing his bag over his shoulder. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave me kudos, and bookmark my story to see new chapters!


	8. PLEASE READ AND INTERACT! :)

I’m feeling pretty bad about this story. I’ve worked very hard, I’m getting hits some, but barely any kudos and no comments. Should I keep writing, or just delete my account? I want to do things people would like! 

Can I please get some feedback please?


	9. Almost Certain Bisexuality, Chinese Food, and Megan Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short, I’m trying to integrate a wide range of storylines here! Let me know what you think in the comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave comments and Kudos at the end! :)

It was just about noon, and rain poured over Woodsborro. Lightning danced in the sky and thunder softly rolled over the foggy little town. 

“So, can I ask you something?” Charlie and Leah were having a movie marathon. They lay propped up on Leah’s bed, and styrofoam Chinese to-go boxes open on their laps. 

“Sure thing.” Leah smiled, shoving a forkful of broccoli beef in her mouth.

“Uh…” Charlie slurped a long shrimpy noodle that was hanging from his lips. “For one, can we watch the Stab movies next? For obvious reasons.” He gestured at his shirt that was from the franchise. “Secondly, would you… uh, would you maybe want to be my girlfriend?” He sounded nervous, and rightly so. What if she said no? What would he do? If worst came to worse, he’d probably just date Robbie, and die a lonely old man. It’s not like he was repulsed my the idea, but he just never really pictured himself ending his days with the guy the watched him change through his bedroom with node. Even is he did purposely leave it open sometimes. They had technically just met less than 24 hours ago. Even so, they clicked so well. The two had spent every second since school was over, talking about movies, music, life goals… everything under the sun. They were a perfect match. 

“I was hoping you’d ask.” She smiled big and nudged him with her leg. “Yes! Just promise that you’ll kiss me in the halls and text me good night.” She scooted closer to him. 

“I’ll kiss you everyday. Any time, anywhere.” Charlie put his arm around Leah and pulled her close. He kissed her temple, careful to not get food on her face. She giggled and nestled herself into his side, and focused on the movie. 

“Come on Needy, we can play boyfriend and girlfriend just like we used to.” They were watching Jennifer’s Body along with assorted other movies. Charlie hadn’t ever seen it, but Leah had seen it several times in theaters, and she also owned both the DVD and the Blu-ray. The movie had bombed in the theater, and those who saw it, seemed to hate it but it was her all time favorite movie. 

When Jennifer kneeled on the bed and kissed Needy, Leah chuckled softly. “This is the best part of the movie. Like… fuck. She’s so hot.” 

“You like girls?” Charlie looked almost hopeful. 

“I mean… who doesn’t.”

“So sexy. Have you ever, like…” 

“Done anything with a girl? Yeah. It’s not like I’ve had sex with one but I’ve fooled around.” The girl used air quotes to emphasize the last two words, and muttered something about a girl named Jill. 

“That’s so hot.” Charlie looked at her and tried not to imagine her on the bed with the girls on the TV. 

“Is that one of your turn-ons?” Leah looked over at Charlie, studying the side of his face. His skin and hair were perfect. He was a very striking guy, with very specific features. 

“Well, I guess. I don’t want to sound like a pig or anything. No matter what my turn-ons or kinks are, I just want to make you happy in every way I can.” He reached his fork and took a bite of her beef. “All I want to do is see you smile.” 

Leah kissed him, tasting the salt on his lips. “You made me smile before we even met.” 

“God, you’re great.” He whispered into the kiss, nibbling her bottom lip. 

“So Cinema Boy, what are your kinks? What…” she reached under the covers and grabbed his crotch. “...turns you on?” 

“You do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave comments and Kudos at the end! :)


	10. Chef Chat Noir Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short and unedited! Part two of this chapter coming tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave some comments and kudos at the end! If you like this story, bookmark it to stay up to date!

“We should cook dinner together.” Charlie stroked Leah’s hair as they were watching the first Stab movie. It was going on five and his fast metabolism was getting the best of him. 

“For sure. What sounds good?” The small girl was curled up next to him, head on his chest, and arm wrapped around his torso. “We could go to the market and get some ingredients if we need to.” 

Charlie buried his face in her hair and inhaled. She still smelled like strawberry shampoo with a hint of neroli. She stirred and sat up. 

“I know, how about we make some deluxe subs?” She stood and pulled her hair behind her head, securing it with a black elastic that was around her wrist. 

“Deluxe?” Charlie followed suit and stood up, stretching his long arms over his head. The hem of his shirt rose. Leah could see the pale skin just above the waistband of his boxers, that were peeking up over his jeans. 

“Yeah, I could make sweet onion teriyaki chicken and some cheesesteak or something.” Leah slid her feet into her slippers and beckoned Charlie to follow her. 

“Like Subway?” The boy walked down the stairs quietly behind her, letting his hand run along the banister. 

Leah turned and walked down the stairs backwards. “Subway pales in comparison to my decades of endless dedications to the craft of cooking.” She mocked a French accent. “After 50 yearrs training in ze kitchon, I wzill nawt be compared to… to zis as you say, Suhbwey.” 

Charlie laughed, and walked into the kitchen behind Leah, flipping the light on as she entered. 

“Okay, Chef Boy R D, I apologize. After 800 years in front of the stove, I’d want to be given credit also. So, it’s not Subway. It’s actually Quiznos.” Charlie snickered as he hoisted himself up on the counter next to the fridge. 

“You asshole!” Leah couldn’t help but laugh and snap the dish towel at him. “Come on and help me get the ingredients out!” 

The slender boy hopped off the counter and pushed his hair behind his ears. “What do you want?” He stood in front of the fridge, feeling the cold creep out, settling on his nose. 

“There should be some chicken in the poultry drawer. We had a rotisserie dinner right before Smell Monster’s competition. Grab that and the thin strips of flank steak.” Leah said over her shoulder as she washed her hands. “Also could you grab any condiments that look good?” 

“Smell Monster? Is that what you call your brother?” Charlie didn’t have siblings, but he had cousins and knew the name calling game all too well. 

“It’s better than Boobless. Definitely muuuuch better than Pooky.” She pulled out two pans and put them on the stove, flipping the dials to low. 

“Pooky?” The boy broke out in laughter. “Why Pooky?” He leaned against the counter and continued to laugh as his tiny girlfriend tossed the meat in separate pans and started flinging spices and oil into each. 

“Because when we were little, I couldn’t say ‘poop’, it just came out Pooky.” Leah grabbed some garlic and onion from the hanging vegetable basket above the sink and rinsed them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave some comments and kudos at the end! If you like this story, bookmark it to stay up to date!


	11. Kitchen Adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave me kudos!

The steak sizzled in the pan, and soft jazz flowed from the radio on the counter as Leah flipped the pieces over with a pair of metal and silicone tongs. The chicken was in the pan on the next burner, simmering low with delectable teriyaki and sweet onion sauce. 

“You sure know how to cook.” Charlie dipped his pinkie into the bowl of sauce that was sitting next to the cutting board, and scooped some of the sauce into his mouth. 

“Thanks!” Leah turned the heat down low and moved to the cutting board. “I love cooking. It’s one of my favorite things to do. Plus, I’m really good at it.” 

The boy dipped his finger in the sauce again and sucked it off his finger. He reached to dip his finger in again, but this time Leah snatched his hand and licked the sauce off of his slender finger. 

“Is there anything I can help with?” He wiped his hands on his shirt and looked around the kitchen. The brown and white granite countertops sparked in the light coming from the hanging ceiling lights. 

“Sure thing. There is a bag of hoagie rolls in the big bread drawer. Can you get out a few, and slice and toast em?” Leah’s eyes watered a bit from the onions and she wiped her face with the back of her hand. 

“Here?” Charlie asked, opening the drawer. And surely enough, there was a bag of bakery French hoagie rolls. They were from Portom’s, Woodsboro’s attempt at a fancy shoppe. They had been in business for over ten years, and had always been well loved. Charlie would sometimes go there for breakfast if he could convince Robbie to go with him. Often bribing him with promises of breakfast burritos and bagel sandwiches. 

“Yup, that’s them!” The girl chuckled and smiled at her silly grammar. 

The kitchen smelled wonderful, and Leah reached into the stainless steel refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of white wine. 

“Want some?” She asked Charlie, as she pulled the cork out and took a swig. The girl held the bottle out and shook it a bit, the wine inside sloshing against the striking dark blue glass. Charlie reached out and took the riesling from his girl and pressed the opening against his lips. “Bottoms up.” He leaned his head back, taking a big swig. 

“Hey asshole, save some of that for me.” Leah laughed and snatched the bottle away before taking a drink herself, and pouring a bit into the pan. She found that in that very moment, she was truly happy. 

Being a teenager is hard on anyone. It seems like everyone on earth has a horror story about their adolescent years. Some were worse than others, of course. There are tales of woe from seemingly every possible person, but Leah couldn’t think of one thing in this moment that wasn’t perfect. Perhaps it was the wine that she had been sipping as she was cooking, or maybe it was the long haired boy next to her, but all she knew was that she was happy. “Here, let me see that.” Charlie grabbed the bottle of wine from her hands and took another drink. 

Leah turned off the stove and wiped her hands on her shirt. Before she knew what was happening, Charlie had moved in front of her and pulled her to him with one hand, and laced his fingers in hers with the other. “Wha…” she stopped herself short 

The boy pulled her tinto the middle of the kitchen and swayed slowly. He removed is other hand from her hip and took her other hand in his. Pushing her back and pulling her in, and spinning her around as they dance to the sound of Eartha Kitt’s Take My Love. They both smiled and giggled, a little wine drunk. 

The song ended and another began. Charlie pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms loosely around her hips as she linked her fingers behind his neck. The End of the World by Skeeter Davis had always been one of Leah’s favorite songs, and hearing it play as she slow danced with her boyfriend in her kitchen made her feel like she was in her own personal music video or Lifetime movie. 

Time seemed to stand still. Leah looked up at Charlie, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. “What’s say we make out san… our, make OUR sandwiches.” She backtracked over her error, but Charlie had already scooped her up, and hoisted her onto the counter. He kissed her, letting his tongue relay silent letters into her lips. He smiled into the kiss. 

“I like the sound of making out.” He murmured into her tongue and massaged his thumbs into her hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you remember to leave me kudos? :)


	12. Jazz, Evil Plans, and Bubble Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to MrsWalker. I’m so glad you’re enjoying the story!

Leah and Charlie sat at the dinner table, all the sandwich fixings sat on the table between them, like a fancy buffet. 

 

“Thif if tho hoob” chicken and bread fell from his lips as sacuce trickled down his chin. 

 

Leah couldn’t control her laughter. Charlie kept trying to talk, but couldn’t get the words around the sandwich. “What?!” She giggled. “Are you even speaking English?” 

 

They had finished the bottle of wine, and were now sipping on another. The crystal wine glasses between them, filled with her mother’s favorite Riesling. Charlie kicked her under the table. 

 

“I saaaiiiid,” the righteous indignation on his face was just too much. “THIS. IS. SO. GOOD.” Charlie emphasized each word with a soft toe tap to her shins. 

 

“I’m so glad you like it!” The girl beamed. “Let’s just take care of the dishes tomorrow though. We can toss any leftovers into the fridge.” Though at this rate there was unlikely to be anything left. They were both very hungry and had demolished their entire dinner. 

 

“Sounds good to me.” Charlie reached across the and nested his fingers in hers. “So, tell me about you. Tell me about your life.” He rubbed circles into her hand with his thumb. “What makes you, you?” 

 

Leah looked across at Charlie through her long eyelashes. “You really want to know the sad story of my shitty little life.?” 

 

They talked for hours about Leah. About how she had a brief fling with a girl in their grade named Jill,  and about how she got bullied for everything. Even simple things drew the most unwanted attention. It wasn’t even what she wore or the car she drove, it was literally because she existed. 

 

“I often imagine them all dropping like flies. The stars in my own horror film. My own personal brand of vengeance.” Leah had a far off look in her eyes. The look was similar to the one that most girls wore when daydreaming about marrying Brad Pitt or whatever hot celebrity they liked. 

 

“What do you mean?” The smile on Charlie’s face was so deviant that it could have belonged to Fred’s Krueger. 

 

“I mean,” she got up and gestured for Charlie to follow her into the center of the living room, “what if the Woodsboro curse wasn’t over.” She linked her fingers around his neck again as the danced to the music again, swaying with the sound of The Platters crooning Only You.

 

•••

 

“So let me get this straight,” Charlie and Leah were soaking in the jacuzzi tub that was part of the upstairs bathroom that was attached to her parents bedroom. “You want to recreate the Woodsboro  murders, and then...?” 

 

Leah sat between Charlie’s legs, back pressed against his chest. She turned slightly and reached her hand up to stroke his cheek, leaving bubbles clinging to his long brown hair. 

 

“No, not exactly.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Favorite Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short. I’ve been very ill and have spent many hours in the emergency room these past few weeks. Please forgive me. I will edit when I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave me kudos.

“The anticipation is killing me. You gotta tell me what you mean.” Charlie rubbed his head with a big fluffy blue towel, his brown hair almost black with wet. 

“It’s kind of like a real life sequel, it you will.” Leah perched on the closed toilet lid. “I have this wild fantasy. It’s super fucked up. I’m almost afraid to tell you.” Charlie walked over to her, towel hanging over his narrow hips. 

“Well, I have an idea of something you can do instead.” 

“Oh?” Leah looked up. He stood in front of her, and let his towel fall. Charlie’s cock was at attention right in front of her face, and he gathered her hair in his hands. 

“You can tell me everything after this. Because this- this is MY wild fantasy.” He pressed Leah’s face into his crotch and she let her tongue travel up and down his long cock. 

“Actually, let me show you mine. I promise you’ll like it, you ARE a horror genius after all.” And with that, she stood up and walked out of the bathroom, dropping her towel from her naked body. Charlie followed her, cock weeping and still hard from moments before. The talk about picking up after Billy and Stu has awakened something in him. Something he’d never encountered before. 

He could see the light from Leah’s bedroom glowing in the hallway. As he entered, she was standing there stark naked and holding a Ghostface mask. “You sure you wanna know?” she asked. 

“Y- yes. Tell me.” Charlie’s body was on fire. He felt the world spinning around him, and he struggled to focus. “Please tell me.” he stepped forward, reaching out for her. 

Leah shoved the mask into his hands. “You should put it on.” She pressed her hands against his stomach and lightly dug her nails into his skin. ”Don’t you want to look through the eyes of the killer, baby? Don’t you want to hear me scream?” Leah kissed his chest and nibbled her way up to his neck. 

“What’s your favorite scary movie?” Charlie chuckled as he pulled the mask down over his face. He tilted his head and looked at her. “I said, what’s your favorite scary movie?!” He raised his voice and stepped towards her. Leah didn’t speak, she just edged around him towards the door. 

“I said, what’s your favorite scary movie.” Each one of Charlie’s words matched his steps as he advanced towards the girl. 

“I don’t know, baby. You tell me.” She looked over her shoulder the stairs, and back the masked and very naked boy in front of her. “Please mister ghostface, don’t hurt me. I’ll do anything.” She then let out a tiny shriek and ran down the stairs, Charlie running behind her. 

Leah tripped over the last few stairs, falling to the ground. She rolled onto her back as Charlie reached the foot of the stairs. “No, please… why are you doing this?” Leah whimpered inching away from him. 

“You need to tell me your favorite scary movie. I’m done asking nicely.” Charlie bent down and made to pull the girl up by the arm, but she squirmed and ran into the kitchen. Leah skittered into the kitchen and back out the other entrance to the stairs, Charlie close behind. 

She was almost at the top of the steps as Charlie grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall. “Got cha.” Yelled Charlie. He dragged her by the hair to the upstairs landing and pinned her against the wall. “Now, honey… what’s your favorite scary movie” He growled, and pinned her to the wall with his body. She moaned softly. 

“This is.” The words tumbled out of her mouth with small gasps. “This is our scary movie. Now we just gotta figure out who survives till the end.” With that Leah pushed him back, hard and ran to her room attempting to slam the door on the way. Charlie however burst through, knocking Leah to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave me some words and kudos.


	14. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short. More will be coming soon! Stay tuned!

After locking her bedroom door, Charlie pulled her to her feet, picked her up and slammed her against her closet door. She could feel the glass crack and sting her pale skin behind her weight. “How do you know? It’s only just started.” His voice was low and gravelly. 

He then threw her towards the bed and flipped her on her hands and knees. “What are you gonna do to me, mister Ghostface?” Leah mock whimpered. “Please don’t hurt me,” Charlie responded by shoving her face into the pillows and pulled her hips into the air. 

“Fuck,” Charlie groaned. “Face down, ass up baby.” He smacked her ass several times with an open palm. “You’re so sexy.” Leah was quaking as she moved. Slowly, she knelt back up and turned around to face Charlie, on his knees behind her. She reached up and pulled the mask over his head. 

“Do you want to know my idea?” She asked as she ran her hands through his hair. Charlie’s eyes were heavy as he turned his head to hiss her hand.

“Tell me.”

“So, I want revenge on these fucks just as much as you do. So, what better way than making them destroy themselves.” She plopped back on the bed, with Charlie joining her at her side. 

“What do you mean.”

“What if we recreated the Woodborrow murders, but framed the kids that torture us. Wouldn’t that be perfect?” She sighed contentedly. “We could get inside their minds, and make them think that it was their idea, and then once it's over… we could run away together. Live on our own, have mundane jobs… just you and me.” She turned to look at Charlie. “We could be famous, and the world would never know. We’ll make history.”

He picked up her hand laced his fingers in hers. “Together forever? Just you and me?” Charlie held her hand tightly.”

“Forever.”

“Tell me what to do”

“Well, for starters… we’d have to infiltrate the hive.” She turned to face him. “You, you’ll talk to Jill Roberts. Flirt with her, convince her that Trevor is cheating on her, and convince her that the way to get revenge is to pose as Ghostface. She’s weak. Always has been. All she wants is attention, and she’s always been jealous of Sidney. They’re cousins ya know.” Leah leaned forward and kissed Charlie’s nose. “You’ve gotta make her believe that she’s the idea-man though. Join her, go along with her. Create the beast.”

“What will you do?” He asked curiously.

“I’ll secure my uncle’s summer home. It’s far away. Almost 600 miles. It’s right in the middle of the redwoods.” She smiled. “I’ll gather supplies and such.”

“Won’t people notice that you're gone? Yeah… like Billy and Stu. Could be fun.”

“I was thinking about that. What if I faked my own death? I could leave a note saying that I was the ‘other woman’ and that I couldn’t live with myself. I could then disappear.”

“What about your parents and your little brother? What will they think?” 

“I love my family, but I’ve got to get out of Woodsboro. It’s a dead-end town.” Leah furrowed her brow. The plan sounded like it could work. “If you do Billy and Stu, you do realize that she’s gonna have to stab you right? I don’t want you to be in pain.” 

“It won’t matter, I’ll have you to take care of me. You can nurse me back to health!” He turned on his side and traced her earlobe with his finger. “I’ve always wanted my own personal nurse.” He let his finger run down her neck and chest, and stomach. “Are you gonna wear a costume too? Be my sexy nurse.” 

“I’ll be anything you want. Just get out alive. Pretend to be dead, but then run away. Escape whoever you can.” She stretched in bed. “Play dead and then run away.”


End file.
